My Second First
by Carminneno
Summary: Lucy has a terrible first date and Natsu tries to find a way to save the day.


**My Second First**

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoy this! Im sorry for not updating Insanity in a while. Finals are coming up and life has been crazy! I thank you all! Anyone just stopping by or has read my stuff before I hope you have an awesome day and like this quick little skit.**

Nastu sits under the Sakura tree in the center of Magnolia with Happy slumped quietly next to him.

" Man, I'm beat!" Nastu sighs. "Aye sir" a tired Happy says will slightly dozing off. " Hey! That's a good idea. Some shut eye, let's head to Lucy's. Her bed is real soft!" "Aye sir!" Happy shouts.

"Humm, Lucy isn't home yet. She must be at the Guild hall, It's pretty late though."

"Aye, I don't think she knows we are back with—Aye!" The hot head was knocked out on Lucy's bed. "She's going to kill us….." Happy sighs laying next to Natsu, struggling to keep his eyes open. Slowly, he drifts off.

 **Lucy's POV**

That was terrible! The worst first date ever! Was it my fault? On the verge of tears, my walk home becomes a complete blur. I'll never have a boyfriend. I guess guys aren't in to me. I cant understand, why though?

I slam my front door shut and lean my head against it. I cant help it. I begin to sob my eyes out. Seconds later I feel a warm hand on my shoulder. " Hey Lu— What's wrong?" Natsu asks. I begin to burst into tears again and ramble, " I has a terrible first date, Natsu, I doubt you even understand how embarrassing this is. I'm sorry, I'm such a mess. I don't know what's wrong with me, Natsu!" " Hey Luc, It"s not your fault. What if I take you on a date?" Nastu states. " Umm Natsu do you even know what that is?" I blush. He scratches his head, "Sure I do! Don't worry about!" He smiles. " How about Friday?" I say. "Done." "Oh, Natsu one more thing." "Yes, Lucy?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell, Luc." Happy and him slink toward the door. "See you Friday." He flash a smile. As he walks out the door my heart sputters.

A date with Natsu? What will I do?

 **Natsu's POV**

"Ah man ,Happy, What am I going to do!? What is this "date" thing?" I grumble.

I'm screwed. I want Lucy to be happy. I hate seeing her cry. The way her eyes sparked when I told her I'd take her on a date made it worth saying. Even if I have no idea what this "date" is. But what is so important about a date? I better figure it out before tomorrow. "Man, this sucks!" I kick at the ground. "Aye sir!" Happy retorts, " Wait what stinks?" "This date thing, do you have any idea, Happy?" I ask. We are back under the Sakura tree. The sun is beginning to set, leaving a fiery scene in the sky. _If only Igneel was here. Maybe I'd get just one thing in my life right._ " Maybe you could ask Cana?" Happy says, " She must know lots about this "date", sir." _Cana does know a lot when it comes to Lucy's weird habits._ " Happy! Let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

 **Friday morning**

"You promised her you'd what?!" Cana spits out the wine she was drinking moments ago. I'm so damn confused and it's already Friday. Our "date" is less than hours away and I still don't understand what it is exactly. " Natsu, do you understand how serious this is to Lucy?" I shake my head yes. Cana stares at me and I begin to shake it to no. Cana sighs. " All I know is it'll make Lucy happy right? Thats what I want." Cana chuckles, " Natsu, you are absolutely clueless but I guess I'll fill you in this once."

 **Natsu's POV**

"Shessh Happy if I knew it was this complicated, I would've never agreed to do it." I sigh. "Aye sir…." Happy sighs and floats to rest on Lucy's bed. I crash there too. Cana agreed to distract Lucy until tonight so we could set up. This better work.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Cana, Thanks so much! I had an awesome time tonight. I cant wait to try on all these new clothes!" I shriek. _I did pretty good these dresses are great._ Cana laughs, " I need a drink, I'll see you around Lucy." With that, she waves and heads off. Other than Levy,I would have to say that I really love spending time with Cana the most. I sigh, _I guess Natsu forgot about our date tonight. Honestly that is alright. Big goof probably doesn't even know what it is._ I shake my head as I head upstairs to change . Once I make it into my room, I sit my bags down and head for the bathroom. I stop. A deep blush spreads across my face. _That idiot did not…._ A table for two has been set up near my bed. Dinner and drinks already set up, a lonely trail of roses awaits me. It leads to my desk where the full dozen lay in wait. A card is attached to the beautiful bouquet. Last but certainly not least is Natsu and Happy past out on my bed. I'll yell at them later. Right now, they deserve a nap. I walk back to my desk to read the letter:

 _Dear Lucy,_

 _In all honesty, I have no idea why this means so much to you or what a date even is. Cana helped plan this so I can't take all the credit though Happy and I did all the hard work Id say. But what I do know is that I like to see you smile. I like seeing you happy. I swear I'll beat the guy who made you cry senseless. I hope I did alright._

 _-Natsu_

I laugh. I hadn't realized it but I was crying too. "Lucy!" Natsu gets up waking Happy in the process, " Was it that guy again?! I'll kick his ass!" Fire bellowing from his mouth. " Idio—" I start to say. "Aye sir! Teach him a lesson, Lucy looks ugly when she cries." Happy remarks. " Hey you stupid cat!" I grumble but I can't help but laugh. These two idiots did all this just to make me happy. I give Natsu a hug. "Luc—" He says startled. He hugs me back. _My second first date._ I laugh sounds like some cheesy story I would write. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Natsu lets go from my embrace and asks me. I smile, " You know, you could've just told me you didn't know what a date was." Natsu blushes, Happy floats back to sleep and I laugh.

 _Things really are looking up. After all._


End file.
